The current invention relates generally to bale processors. Bale processors are devices used to spread the content of bales of bale filamentary material in a controlled way for reasons such as mulching or feeding livestock. Examples of bale processors are shown in PCT/US2013/023153 filed by Vermeer Manufacturing Company, published as WO2013/112841; and PCT/US2011/058514 filed by Vermeer Manufacturing Company, published as WO2013/066287. Both of those publications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety—and form part of—the current disclosure.
In general, prior art bale processors have limited abilities to output chopped material at different selected lengths.